


i don't belong, and my beloved, neither do you

by reputationstation



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), august - Taylor Swift (Song), betty - Taylor Swift (Song), cardigan - Taylor Swift (Song)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheating, Closeted Character, F/F, High School, Hockey, Prom, Song: august (Taylor Swift), Song: betty (Taylor Swift), Song: cardigan (Taylor Swift), Song: dorothea (Taylor Swift), Summer Romance, Teen Romance, i desperately do not know what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reputationstation/pseuds/reputationstation
Summary: They’re not sure why they’re laughing, but there they are. Something about the secrecy and the whispering fills the air with teenage laughing gas, and they are happily high on it.My take on the folklore Love Triangle.
Relationships: James/Augustine, betty/james
Kudos: 2





	1. take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty thinks she’s in love, although she’d never tell James that. It would go straight to that giant head of hers.

The dark street is silent except for the chirping of the crickets and the hushed laughter of Betty Sullivan.

“James! James, stop it you’re going to get us caught!” Betty half whispers, half shouts as James Kingsley plants kisses on Betty’s neck. She’s ticklish there, as James has learnt. Something they’ve also learnt is that James’ car is a perfect hideaway from the parents and the sports and the drama drama.

“I guess you have to be quieter then,” James says, making Betty laugh again. They’re not sure why they’re laughing, but there they are. Something about the secrecy and the whispering fills the air with teenage laughing gas, and they are happily high on it.

“When you keep doing that, I can’t.” James presses her lips against Betty’s. It’s effective and it’s oddly romantic, kissing in the backseat of James’ car parked on the empty street.

James is the first to break the kiss.

“Do you want to go to prom?” Betty sits up abruptly, hitting her head on the roof of the car. She yelps, allowing herself to fall into James’ open arms.

“I thought we weren’t doing prom?” Betty looks up.

“I know, but I heard Dorothea said her mom is making her go, and that got me thinking. About prom, you know? I think it would be really fun. And we wouldn’t even have to go as a couple, we could just go as friends. I think people do that all the time, on TV and stuff.” James speaks quickly, she always does when she’s nervous. Betty makes her incredibly nervous.

“I don’t know James. I was just gonna do some homework and have a movie night with my mom.” James’ face falls. Betty would rather study calculus and watch that old love movie for the one thousandth time than spend the night with her?

“Oh, well, we don’t have to go to prom. I just, I don’t know. I wanna see you in a pretty dress and I want to spin you around the room.”

“I didn’t think you were a prom person, James.”

“For you, I am.” They’re silent. James’ words hang in the air for far longer than she meant them to.

“We can just forget about it. Do you want to just lay down again?” James takes off her letterman jacket and lays it down on the folded down seats, smoothing out the wrinkles.

“I think I just wanna go home.”

“Oh yeah, sure. Okay.” Betty climbs into the passenger seat, moving the skateboard that was formerly occupying the seat, and gently throwing it in the back.

“Here, don’t forget this.” James hands her her cardigan, which she puts on and hugs closely to her chest.

The car is silent as James navigates the familiar roads, concentrating hard. Stopping at the corner where she always drops Betty off, they sit there for a minute, unmoving.

“I’m sorry.” James says as Betty opens the door of the car.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you at school.” She shuts the door and watches James drive to the corner where she thinks Betty can’t see her, although she very much can.

“James you idiot!” Betty hears her say. It’s muffled but James is a very talented projector.

Once James drives off, she allows herself a quick laugh. Betty thinks she’s in love, although she’d never tell her that. It would go straight to that giant head of hers. Betty sits on the bench, her emotions twisting and churning inside of her. What is she supposed to do with them? Where are they supposed to go?

The dark street is silent except for the chirping of the crickets and the quiet sobs of Betty Sullivan.


	2. it's you and me, that's my whole world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea’s voice fades away as Betty’s focus shifts elsewhere. Her eyes land on the table across from her, where James is sitting boredly, leaning against her arm, staring at Betty. Betty stares back.

The lunchroom is loud, there’s chatter and echoes as highschoolers fill the chairs, weaving through the sea of tables.

“...Apparently they have pitchforks and proof, whatever that means.” Inez Pheme said with a smirk.

“Wait, but she didn’t know they were recording. Isn’t that, like, illegal?”

“I don’t know man, I’m just the messenger.” Dorothea nodded, dipping her carrot into ranch before taking a bite. Betty walked up to where Inez and Dorothea were talking, setting her lunchtray on the table.

“What are you guys talking about?” Betty opened her milk, watching Inez smile at the invitation.

“Oh just some gossip. It’s actually pretty wild.” “I don’t get it.” Dorothea says, making Betty laugh.

“Oh, my mom wants to know if you guys are going to the prom.” The three girls think it over for a second before Betty speaks.

“Well I was thinking maybe we could all go as friends or something?” She had made up her mind that night. She would give James a chance.

“Poor lonely Betty.” Inez says, teasing.

“Hey!” Betty says, feigning hurt.

“Well, I thought it was a great idea.” Dorothea says, matter-of-factly.

“Thank you Dorothea.”

“You’re welcome, Betty. Anyway, my mom already picked out a dress…” Dorothea’s voice fades away as Betty’s focus shifts elsewhere. Her eyes land on the table across from her, where James is sitting boredly, leaning against her arm, staring at Betty. Betty stares back.

Being on the hockey team, James was inclined to sit with her teammates. Not that she wanted to, she would much rather run away with Betty for the day. They could go into town, get ice cream and play skee ball at the arcade. Then they could go sit on the beach and watch the birds until James’ had to run off to practise.

But instead, here she was listening to her annoying linemate go over the penalty kill for the three millionth time. It’s not like they even needed it. He’d just pass it to James and she’d score. She always did.

“James, who are you staring at?” her linemate, Benjamin Clarke whispered in her ear, making her jump.

“No one, mind your business.” She snapped.

“Is it Jack? Are you gonna ask him to the prom?” It was not, in fact, Jack. And she was not going to ask him to the prom.

“Clarksy, go fuck yourself.”

“Harsh. I’m thinking about asking Betty Sullivan to the prom, what do you think?”

“I don’t know man, you do you.” She tried to keep her voice level, and hoped he couldn’t hear her heart beating out of her chest.

“Well, do you think she’d say yes?”

“Probably not.”

“Oh.” He turns back to his friends, and James lets out a breath of relief.

The bell rings in time with James’ phone. She unlocks it to see a text from Betty.

“I’ll go to prom with you.”

The lunchroom is loud, there’s chatter and echoes as highschoolers empty the chairs, weaving through the sea of tables, but there’s also the sound of silent happiness.


	3. now i'm standing alone in a crowded room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James looks down at the suit she’s wearing. She wipes her sweaty palms on the legs of her suit pants before grabbing Betty’s, leading her into the haze of strobes and melodies.

The plan was simple: go to the prom, have a good time with friends, and drive home at the end of the night. 

James stood outside of the school, picking at her nails. She could hear the loud music and see the flashing lights of the prom. A car drives up and around the parking circle before coming to a stop. The door opens and Betty, wearing the most beautiful dress James had ever seen, steps out. 

“Hi.” is all James can get out. She’s speechless. Betty smiles at her. 

“Hi. You look good.” James looks down at the suit she’s wearing. She wipes her sweaty palms on the legs of her suit pants before grabbing Betty’s, leading her into the haze of strobes and melodies. 

They find a corner of the dance floor, moving to the beat for three or four songs before a slow song comes on and Betty escorts James to the punch bowl. 

“Are you having fun?” James asks, rolling her sleeves up before pouring a cup for Betty and then herself. 

“Yeah. Are you?” Betty asks, in between sips.

James nods. She didn’t think she could be so happy in a sea of people this large. Usually James was the one running away from all of the motion and the disorientation, but now she was willingly running towards it. 

“Will you do one slow dance with me?” 

“James, I-” Betty starts, but she is interrupted. 

“Betty, will you dance with me?” it’s Benjamin Clarke. He’s got his hand out, waiting for Betty to take it. She looks at James. James blinks at her. 

“Sure.” she takes his hand, and James half inhales and half exhales. She watches as Benjamin leads her away, and looks down when Betty tries to meet her gaze. 

James tries to enjoy the prom, she really does. When Betty’s favourite song comes on the speakers, she sends her a text, “I’ll meet you at the punch bowl.” and heads to the bathroom. 

“Where are Inez and Dorothea?” James thinks to herself. 

When she gets back, she sees Betty still dancing with Benjamin. They’re in the centre of the room, and all of the lights are shining down on them. James feels like crying, but she can’t cry. Not in front of all these people. So she’s running away from the crowds, mind blank. Her only thought is to drive home and forget the whole night. 

“You look really good tonight.” 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Betty says. She doesn’t know what to say next, she doesn’t really want to say anything next. She just wants to go back to James and drive home and forget the whole night. But Benjamin is leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh, no thanks.” His face falls, and she feels awful, she really does. She feels even worse as she runs from the dance floor, leaving him standing alone in the light. 

She checks her phone, “I’ll meet you at the punch bowl” James had texted her, but James wasn’t there. James wasn’t anywhere on that dance floor. 

Betty walks home alone. The night is cold, the same as just three days ago, when they were kissing in James’ car. But this time she’s not here to keep her warm. All Betty has is her cardigan. 

The plan was simple: go to the prom, have a good time with friends, and drive home at the end of the night.


	4. my castle crumbled overnight (interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James should not have left that stupid dance. She should’ve stayed.

It was a mistake, and if she could take it back, she would. 

James sat at her desk, tapping a pencil and trying not to look at the clock. Betty wasn’t late. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if James were late, James was late all the time. But Betty never missed class. Where was she? Did she get home safe? James should not have left that stupid dance. She should’ve stayed. What if Betty was dead? Betty’s dead and it’s all James’ fault. 

The bell rings. 

“Hey, where’s Betty?” She asks the kid sitting next to her. 

“I don’t know. I think she switched homerooms or something.” His words deliver a swift punch in James’ stomach. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was just sick or something. 

“Four days from the last day of school?”

“I don’t know.” He turns away, leaving James to sit alone with her thoughts. 

It was a mistake, and if she could take it back, she would.


End file.
